Mas y Menos: Brotherly Love?
by mas-y-menos
Summary: Mas discovers that he may like Menos as more than a brother.


Mas y Menos

Zap! They touched hands and an electric tingle zipped along their outstretched arms. Mas looked over at Menos with his wicked smile and they both nodded. Time to go! Zoom! They ran around and around the enemy. Tornadoes were sweet.

After wrapping and sending off Cinderblock the two twins sat down to rest. It may come easy to run seven times the speed of sound, but it could be tiring after a while. They were sitting in some abandoned warehouse that Cinderblock had been smashing up for no reason. It was dusty and secluded and also the perfect place to be alone and rest after some evil villain fighting.

Mas looked over at Menos. He was lying down on the floor with his eyes closed. Mas could see small beads of sweat glistening off of his soft red hair. Mas took this opportunity to study Menos a little bit. They had turned twelve this year. Both of them were still so small, even for their age. The suit that both of them wore was tight and sticking to his brother's body. Mas' eyes traveled downward and, much to his embarrassment, stayed there a minute. Mas had always noticed his twins bulge in his suit…_down there_. But now he realized that it was a bit bigger than last year. Not much, not much at all. Still though...it had slightly increased in size.

Mas didn't make a point of staring at his brother's crotch, but he just couldn't help himself. He was captivated by it. All of a sudden filled with some intense desire and curiosity to know what his brother was like down there. They were identical twins after all, but Mas' own…stuff didn't really interest him. Mas couldn't help himself. He reached out a hand, suddenly wanting to touch Menos there. What was he doing!? That was his brother! But nevertheless Mas' hand kept extending. He was already picturing what it would be like. Movement. Menos was stirring. Mas quickly put his hand back. Menos looked at Mas with those crystal clear eyes. Mas smiled at him and asked if he was ready to go.

Once back at the tower Mas had some thinking to do. Menos was in the shower and Mas was terribly confused. He had never even had feelings like this before and certainly not towards his own twin. But no matter how wrong it was Mas couldn't deny to himself that this was what he wanted. Realizing this just arose a whole new set of questions. Should he tell his brother? Should he keep this to himself? What if Menos didn't feel the same way, would their relationship ever be the same again? Mas didn't know what to do. And even if Menos did feel the same way what then? Would they begin to date? It was all so terribly confusing.

The bathroom door opens. Menos appears only wearing a thin towel around his small form. Only one layer between Mas and Menos' privates. Mas had an idea. They were brothers after all. This was something he could get away with. While Menos was walking away from the shower door, Mas came up behind him and yanked down his towel. It would only be seen as a fun prank. Much to Mas' surprise all Menos did was flinch a little. No big rush to cover himself up or anything of the sort. Menos just stood the looking at his brother. He was smiling in a sort of 'good one brother' kind of way. Mas was now incredibly flustered. There was Menos' penis just out there in the open. It was every bit as lovely as Mas had pictured it to be. Small and soft looking with no pubic hair anywhere to be found (they were only twelve) and the perfect balls even. Not dangly or gross looking.

Mas was really trying not to stare. This was his idea after all. What was he thinking! "Wh-what are you doing Menos?" Mas asked tentatively, "Why arnt you covering yourself up?"

Menos smiled and looked like he was about to laugh. "Were brother's Mas. And we are both boys. What would I need to cover up for?"

Mas blushed profusely and stammered "W-well I just thought that…" Jesus he wasn't even able to put a sentence together!

Menos got a look on his face. He smiled. "You're not embarrassed are you?" Menos chuckled.

Mas practically fainted. "Wh-what!? No I'm not embarrassed! It's just that…" Mas swallowed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I just…was curious about…your _down there_. I…I don't know…" Mas stuttered, knowing this wasn't going at all how it should.

Menos looked thoughtful. He didn't find it weird that his brother was saying this though. "Well if you're curious than go explore,"

Mas' eyes got really big. "You don't mean…?"

Menos smiled and said "Yeah sure why not. We are brothers after all so why shouldn't we be able to do something like this.

Mas wasn't sure if he was hearing this right. Was this heaven on Earth? Slowly Mas extended one arm and lightly touched Menos' penis. Menos eyes widened a little but he didn't say anything. A little more firmly now Mas grasped his twin brothers member and felt it. Mas wasn't sure what Menos was making out of this. When Mas looked away from Menos' penis and into his face he saw clearly that he wasn't the only one with these feelings. Menos wanted Mas too. Mas gasped a little at what this meant. Leaning forward Mas got closer to Menos. Their lips met. The all too familiar electric tingle raced outward but this time from a place never before seen from the two.

After their kiss Mas pulled away and looked at Menos. He was blushing. Mas looked down and say why. In his hand he was holding a little erect penis. Menos was enjoying this a lot more than he was letting on. After letting out a little groan Menos shifted a little so his boner moved around in Mas' hand. To both boys this was absolutely amazing.

Mas, all of a sudden having an idea, went down to his knees. "What are you doing?" Menos asked.

"Just trust me," Replied Mas. Mas looked at his brothers erect penis. Erect though still small you could clearly see Menos was ready. His little member was quivering with excitement. When Menos looked ready to burst Mas slowly leaned forward and pushed his brother's penis into his mouth.

Menos let out a gasp and then a groan. It felt so amazing and just the thought that this boy who he wanted so much was doing this left his insides aching with love and lust. Mas slowly pumped his penis around in his mouth. It tasted so good. Nothing like some freshly showered Menos dick to freshen up your day.

With all his excitement Menos only lasted about three or four minutes before cumming hard in his brother's mouth. Mas looked a little taken aback but quickly went to the bathroom and spit it out. He didn't know if that stuff was even safe to swallow. Upon returning he found Menos lying out the bed that they shared. Mas went up to him. He slid his body up on top of his and kissed him. God how he loved him. Definitely more than brotherly love.

After getting Menos dressed, both twins sped out into the main room of the tower. Speedy asked where they'd been. Mas just smiled wickedly and said they'd been doing something. Menos was the one to blush this time. They had to keep it a secret. No way this could get out. Who knew what people might do?


End file.
